


五原夜集

by SoyonleeLeesoyon



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoyonleeLeesoyon/pseuds/SoyonleeLeesoyon
Summary: 太初三年卫伉的内心独白
Relationships: 徐自为＆卫伉
Kudos: 1





	五原夜集

太初三年，因匈奴呴犂湖单于新立，汉遣光禄徐自为出五原塞，令游击将军韩说、长平侯卫伉屯边，使强弩都尉路博德屯田于居延。

四人各带军吏，自长安出发，过甘泉后，路博德便向西而去，徐自为与韩说、卫伉三人则沿秦直道，直奔五原。

因此次出兵为的是威服震慑，以备侵扰，并非往日那般的出塞远击，所以三人属下都有不少公卿子弟随行，尤其是徐自为。光禄勋掌宫掖，属下多的是郎官、羽林出身的官宦公子。

大军已疾驰三日，再有一日便可抵达。眼见五原塞近在眼前，这些人多多少少都有了几分懈怠。有几个胆大且平日爱说笑的，已经在马上高谈阔论了起来。徐自为听着后方传来的聒噪，眉头已经皱了起来。

此次出兵前接过长史拟定的名薄，这位光禄勋发现自己的属下竟有一半随行时，立刻变了脸色，但终究是没有发作。他捺下怒气，向那位长史询问究竟是怎么一回事时，这位长史叹了口气：“上多以军功授官爵，朝中公卿想必是为此计”。

徐自为一声冷笑，道：“若是军功易得，长安城中列侯岂非早已多如犬豕。首次出战便想得军功，他们当自己都是大将军吗。”

那长史听到此处，急忙摆手示意道：光禄勋慎言。”

说罢，他环视四周，见四下无人，才开口劝道：“我等皆知军功不易，只是为人父母者，莫不爱子心切。军功嘛，就算此次未得，跟着光禄勋历练历练也是好的，景桓侯当初随大将军不也是如此吗。”

思及此处，徐自为越发觉得聒噪，就凭身后这群夸辩之徒，也想与大将军，冠军侯相提并论？这时，身后的语调一声比一声高，其中竟夹杂着几声调笑。徐自为实在是忍无可忍，扭头对这群贵公子们狠狠地斥道：“噤声”。

因着平日里这位光禄勋总是和颜悦色，像现在这样严声厉色的并不多见。于是徐自为的身后立刻变得鸦雀无声。

韩说素来敏达，见状，心中便猜到了三四分，于是纵马上前，低声劝道：“少年人心性未定，又是初随光禄勋出长安，再者这些小子都是昔日张狂惯了，君与他们家中长者皆是同僚，千万担待些。”

徐自为听后也不好再多说什么，沉默良久，却还是对韩说道：“将军昔日是大将军麾下，我亦是冠军侯部属，你我皆知………”徐自为看了看身后，继续说道：“若是大将军与冠军侯尚在………”

说到此处，两人似乎是想到了什么，同时望向身边的卫伉。

只见这位长平候端坐马上，身形依旧端正，从容持辔，神色自若，并无半点怠玩之意。

韩说见此，悄声道：“这么看来，那些闲人说的也不全对，这位长平侯真有几分大将军往日的神态”。

徐自为点了点头。但还有一句话，因碍于韩说方才所言，故而并未说出口。

徐自为又看了看身后这群公卿子弟，更加坚定自己的推断：大将军教出来的就是不一样。

兵至五原，郡守亲迎。是晚，特设盛筵，邀徐自为等人宴饮。

黄昏未至，月自东升，郡守府中火烛通明，自是一番忙碌。

入夜，宾客渐至，酒至数巡，有人提议以六博、弹棋为戏，引得一众郎官纷纷附和。

这两样东西玩起来是怎么也不可能静下来的。一时间，只听得箸盘相击，人声嘈杂。

过了一会，韩说见堂下这些少年郎们玩得不亦乐乎，竟然也弃了杯盏，入局一搏。这些郎官，羽林们见韩说前来，自然提起十二分的兴致。如此一来，笑语浪声混着整齐的“方畔揭道张，張畔揭道方”，一阵比一阵高。

徐自为在堂上听得头大。

适才郡守等人举觞亲劝，他不好推辞，只得饮下。如此一来，便有了几分醉意。此时被喧闹声一激，酒意上涌，便借口离席，到馆舍外透气去了。

塞外早寒，出了馆舍，徐自为清醒了不少。仰首一望，只见夜挂弯月，银汉横空。

来时未觉，徐自为此时借月色发现，此馆居然建于高台上。在此俯瞰，远处阴山依稀见其形，近处城中通衢、官舍一一可数。一阵风过，刮得身边旌旗猎猎作响。细听一听，还有几声边鼓与军马嘶鸣。

此等塞外景象，自元狩四年后竟再未得见。

“光禄勋”。徐自为听到身后有人唤自己，回头一看，竟是卫伉。

两人互施一礼，徐自为开口问道：“长平侯为何不在席间多饮几杯？”

卫伉微微一笑，答道：“我不喜热闹”。

徐自为一想，适才席间、卫伉的确是一人独坐，除了郡守来劝，他连酒都没喝几杯。后来有郎官拉他下场，也都被他推掉了。”

徐自为心中对这位少年人的评价又高了几分。

“再者，身处边塞，不宜饮酒”，卫伉顿了一下，说道：“父亲告诉我的”。

徐自为愣了一下，问道：“大将军？”

卫伉点了点头。

“我有一事请教光禄勋”卫伉道。

“请教不敢当，长平侯请讲。”徐自为答道。

“光禄勋与我说一下父亲吧”。

这回徐自为是彻底愣住了，迟疑片刻，还是开口问道：“大将军与长平侯乃是父子，世间至亲，莫过于此，长平侯为何要问我？若论熟悉，游击将军曾从大将军，长平侯应问他才是。”

卫伉笑着摆了摆手，道：“游击将军，我着实看不透。”

徐自为细想一下，卫伉说的的确没错，韩说素来通透谨慎，这些话他就算讲，也不知道哪句真哪句假。

只见卫伉上前走了几步，立在栏干边，道：“我们虽是父子，但我对父亲的了解还不如他的属官。”

他叹了一口气，继续说道：“记得儿时，父亲在外征战的居多，就算是闲时，也有陛下相召。除了大节，一年到头，在家中与父亲根本见不到几面。倒是谒见陛下或姑母时，偶尔会见到父亲。

后来，我渐渐大了，入宫为郎，与父亲相见的次数才多了起来。但也只是值戍与他遥遥见上一面，再后来............”

卫伉停顿了一下，以手抚栏，深吸了一口气，这才继续说道：“我开始在家侍疾.........这几年，与父亲相处的时间比过去加起来的都多。有次，我给父亲端药，父亲在榻上，摸着我的头发，笑着对我说：“伉，你怎么都长这么高了，我还在想，什么时候教你们骑马，练剑，挽弓..............我总觉得你和不疑，还有登，都还在襁褓里，我一抱，你们就对着我笑...........

卫伉讲到此处，语调开始不稳，徐自为正想上前劝慰，却见卫伉深吸了几口气，又继续说道：“我多希望日子停下来，哪怕是过得慢一点，再慢一点...........可是，父亲还是走了。

父亲走后，我开始回想父亲的样子，但我发现，父亲在我心里只是模模糊糊的一个影子，我对父亲的一切竟然一无所知。于是，我开始向父亲身边的人询问父亲的举止，行动，处事.............只有这样，我才觉得父亲似乎还在。

卫伉看向远处阴山，说道：“旁人皆说，大将军的三位公子，唯有容貌与大将军相似。我们兄弟三人虽然讨厌这样的话，但也深知，父亲与表兄一样，皆是天纵之英，再如何做，也不会成为他们那样的人，甚至连一半都比不上。

话虽如此，但我继承了父亲的爵位，我不想辱没长平侯这个名号，也不想让父亲失望，不想让表兄失望，更不想让太子失望。

我已及冠，表兄在这时已经有冠军之名，父亲也在此地离下了功业。他人都说，君子之泽，五世而斩。卫家起自军功，不过才二十几年而已，如今姑母宠衰，表兄早逝，现在连父亲也............我不想让太子与姑母身后无所恃。”

徐自为没想到眼前这个看起来温和恭谨，还有些薄弱的少年郎竟然还有如此深沉的心思，正想开口，却见卫伉已经转过身来，看着他说道：“光禄勋一定好奇，这些话我为何要对你说。”

徐自为结舌。

“光禄勋年少时曾是表兄下属，而我算起来也曾是光禄勋的属下。再者，光禄勋为人忠厚诚朴，并非狡赖之人。”卫伉答道。

“长平侯怎知我忠厚？莫非不知“知人知面不知心”吗？”徐自为又问。

“这话，可不是我说的。卫伉笑道。

徐自为更加好奇，卫伉接着说道：“是表兄，表兄识人极准，他说的，往往没错。而且，我自小出入宫禁，算与光禄勋相识多年，也能证明表兄所言非虚。”

徐自为听见卫伉提起那位骠骑将军，心中感触，不免心酸泪堕。

卫伉见徐自为这般，也不好再问下去，此时恰逢身后有人来唤，只得向徐自为施礼告辞。临去前，徐自为上前拦住卫伉，低声说道：“明日我等便要出塞，公子心中方才所问，待我归后，再找公子详说，只有一条，为人父母者，莫不望子女康健顺遂，我是如此，大将军想必也是如此，爵禄军功，尽力即可。今大将军与冠军侯皆逝，太子与卫氏所系实则陛下，陛下与太子无隙，则卫氏无恙。

卫伉走后，徐自为又独自吹了一阵冷风，正想回去，却听得身后一声：

“光禄勋”。

徐自为听到身后有人唤自己，回头一看，竟是个身长膀阔的长大汉子。

那大汉站在背光处，徐自为看不清他服饰相貌，只听声音是有几分耳熟。

徐自为不明就里，先施一礼，问道：“不知君是...........”

大汉见徐自为并未认出自己，随走上前，长揖作答，道：“元狩四年一别，至今已有十七载，校尉无恙否”。

徐自为仔细一打量，既惊且喜，唤道：“高不识！”

高不识哈哈大笑，道：“你知我素日最厌礼节，今日郊迎，故而未去。其间听得是你来，才连忙赶了过来，到了此处又不见你，四下询问，找了好久，才发现你在这里吹冷风。“

故人重逢，不期而会，自是话长。

一番闲聊后，徐自为这才知道，元狩四年，高不识的宜冠侯国除后，并未留在长安，经过几番辗转后，才到此地。如今是五原郡都尉。

高不识道：“我本是外国人，此地又是边塞，刚到此时，无人敢用。后来得知我曾随骠骑将军后，说我定不会有异心，这才启用。对了，去岁我在朔方见到鹰击司马了，他走之前还兴高采烈，说等他回来再与我叙旧，这都一年了，却还是音信全无。

见高不识提起赵破奴，徐自为叹了口气，随即又劝慰道：“破奴有些将才，少时又曾流落匈奴，想必此刻正如张大行般伺机归汉。”

两人一时沉默不言。

“仆多如何？”高不识问。

徐自为愣了一下，语气有些悲伤“仆多已于元鼎四年过世，其子仆雷袭爵。”

高不识没想到竟是这么个答案，一时怔住了。

过了许久，才缓缓说道：“这么说来，昔日故人，只余你我二人不成？”

“还有路博德，他奉诏前往居延。“徐自为连忙补充道。

“三人，三人也不错.......不错.........”高不识口中喃喃低语。他看向西北，似乎是在自言自语，“居延也不错............记得元狩二年...........”

徐自为看到高不识的眼里隐隐有泪光。

此时，二人身后的馆舍里突然传来一阵笑语。

一阵风刮过，夹杂着几声边鼓，

徐自为拍了拍高不识的肩膀，说道：“想必酒宴将散，我们进去吧。”

二人缓缓向回走去,

高台上，弯月如钩。

**Author's Note:**

> ・灵感来自岑参的凉州馆中,写着写着还是写劈叉了……  
> ・高不识在元狩四年后就从书上失踪了,此处高为五原郡都尉纯属虚构  
> ・文中徐自为与高不识,赵破奴等人并无深仇大恨,因为太史公没记他们的字……所以就直呼起名吧……  
> ・可能有雷


End file.
